The primary purpose of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is exchange of information about and the promotion of research in cancer prevention and control. This application requests partial support for the year 2002 annual meeting of this small multidisciplinary organization. In order for ASPO to provide a high quality program and to continue to grow and provide new opportunities for young investigators, some level of outside support is necessary. In recognition of ASPO's limited resources and increasing costs for annual meetings, no honoraria are offered, but expenses of invited speakers are covered. The 2002 meeting will be in Bethesda, MD, March 10 - 12, 2002. Three hundred sixty-two (362) participants attended the 2001 annual meeting. Speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines involved in cancer prevention research, and most significantly from disciplines concerned with translating known information into effective prevention programs. The meeting will be held in the fully-accessible conference facilities of the Hyatt Regency Hotel in Bethesda, MD. The meeting is focused on four symposia: 1) How Do We Incorporate Genetics/Genomic Date in Population Studies?, 2) Controversies, 3) How will Post-Genomic Data Impact on Interventions?, and 4) Point-Counterpoint: Individualized Risk Prediction versus Public Health Approaches to Cancer Prevention. Breakfast meetings will be reserved for "late-breaking" topics of interest to the ASPO membership. Abstracts will be solicited for oral and poster presentation. The 16 abstracts receiving the highest rankings will be published in the peer-reviewed journal, Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers and Prevention. The 18 top-ranked abstracts in various categories will be presented orally during paper sessions. Based on past experience, it is anticipated that approximately 90-95 posters will be presented during the poster session. An award will be given for the best poster. Journal advertisements, posters and direct mail will be used to publicize the meeting.